


The Western Wall

by BreesWishingWell



Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [8]
Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spoilers for Western Wall!, Western Wall, but its more of an epilouge, i guess this could count as a fix it fic???, its fun tho, kinda rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: Light goes to Ghalib to tell him the news.Two months later, he takes her there.Spoilers for the ending of The Western Wall!
Relationships: Gina/Light (Dress Up! Time Princess), Light/Main Character (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Western Wall

**Author's Note:**

> might as well post this here right now lmao  
> short and rushed but i tild yall id do some western wall content
> 
> Words: 1225  
> Time: like an actual 2 days it was sohard for me to write this for some reason

This was it. He was gonna tell Ghalib that Adilah was dead.

Light was getting ready to head out. The thought of Ghalib’s disappointment made his heart ache, but he had too. The old man deserved to know the truth.

“Light, wait.” Gina pulled his sleeve as he was about to leave. Her eyes were sad.

“I can’t bring you there, it’s too-”

She cut him off, shaking her head. “No, no. I just want you to give this to Ghalib.”

She handed him a gold seed. It was quite big, and seemed to be glowing. He looked up at her.

“This is a seed from the Sentimental Acacia. I pleaded with a carpenter at White Rhino City and he gave it to me. I was thinking, maybe it could serve as Adilah’s keepsake.”

He hesitated, but Gina closed his hand over it. “Why didn't you tell me then?” He asked, taking in her expression. She just seemed so… sad.

“Although we never expected anything to turn out like this, somewhere i had this feeling… A nagging worry that we wouldn’t be able to find her.” She swallowed.

“But, i didn’t want to lose hope so i kept it to myself.” She looked up with a sad smile, and a warmth spread in the Genie’s chest. She’d been so steadily encouraging since they left White Rhino City…

“Thank you, Gina.” He muttered. With one last genuine look, he carefully put the seed in his pocket and headed towards the Western Wall.

-=-

He tapped on the window frame of the old rest stop Ghalib was staying at, as the man opened the window.

“Guardian of the Wall, you’re finally here! I kept praying for your return, that you’d bring me news of Adilah.”

Light winced at the excitement Ghalib was showing. Taking a deep sigh, light started telling the tale he and Gina had uncovered.

Once he’s done, the old man’s eyes are cast down. 

“I see.” His lips are tursed tightly, and the si.lence stays for a long time.

Light fidgeted with his hand. He could never take tension very well

Luckily, Ghalib broke it by wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye with his wrinkled hand.

“Thank you for telling me everything.”

“I’m sorry.” The genie sighed slightly. “I couldn’t find Adilah, or her descendants. But i do have something for you.”

He took out the golden seed, and passed it to the old man in front of him. He started at it in wonder. “This...”

“It’s a seed from the Sentimental Acacia.”

“B-But, the Sentimental Acacia only grows in the ruins. Adilah was mesmerized by its beauty, all those years ago. But that tree has withered… How did you obtain this?”

Light smiled. “There is one in White Rhino City. It blossomed quite beautifully, despite years of sand and wind. Adilah planted it there for you.”

Hands trembling, Ghalib cradles the seed in his palms.

“Adilah told me once, that if we could put an end to our wandering life… She wanted us to live simple, and plant this very tree in her garden.” Tears spilled out of his eyes. “She really did it...”

He looked up, a smile on his face despite the lines of water. “Thank you so much! This means a lot to me. I finally understand Adilah’s sentiments. Even if we never meet again, we will live out our years in remembrance of one another.”

Light nodded, not sure what to say. This woman meant so much to this man… Love really does change a person. The old man gazed out the window, holding the seed close.

“Can you plant this seed with me, sir?”

Light nodded. “Of course.” 

-=-

That all felt like so long ago. When in fact it had only been a month or two.

Light still visited the Western Wall frequently. It had become his own little place, where he could be alone and… think.

The door gave a click, and Gina walked through. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the genie sit on her bed.

“Light? I didn’t know you were out of the lamp.” She closed the door behind her and turned around, starting to put away the stuff from her bag. “Why are you out? Do you have a new lead on the Gemstone?"

The genie shook his head. “No, but i do have something to show you.”

He stood up and floated next to the window, arms crossed and goofy smirks on his face. Gina give him a confused glance.

“I’m already terrified. What are you gonna do? Carry me through the window?”

“That’s the plan.”

An awkward figuring out how to carry her and an hour of flying later, they were finally at the ruins. Light had covered her eyes with his hands to prevent her from seeing it and guessing the surprise, much to her dismay.

He landed them both in the desert. “Alright, can you remove your hands now?? What’s so special that i’m not allowed to see?”

“God, you whine so much.” The genie mumbled, removing his hands from her face. But her expression was worth it.

As soon as she had regained her sight, she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. She was in awe by the ruins, in beautiful light because of the sun starting to set. The big wall in front of her, crumbled but extraordinary.

“Is… Is this the Western Wall?”

“Yeah. Pretty, right?”

He smiled, before floating up to sit on the wall. He reached out her hand towards her letting her to grab on. She took a strange glance at him, before taking his arm. He pulled her up next to him, a little close, and helped her stabilize herself on the edge of the wall.

She looked out across the ruins, seeing the sun lowering on the horizon.

“Thank you for bringing me here. Is this where you go off too sometimes?”

“Yeah, i go here when i just… need some space from the cramped lamp. And uh, of course.”

She turned her head, to find that he’s been staring at her the whole time. Her face softened, and she cautiously inched her hand closer to him before finally placing hers on his.

Not having any words to say, both of them turned their gaze at the sun again. Gina scooted over a little closer, leaning her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset.

Without a second thought, Light interlaced their fingers before trying to think about what he was doing.

He remembered nothing, his body is tied to a lamp, and the entire fate of his life depended on this… work maid? A work maid who quite honestly, was really pretty and nice. But not a pushover or easy in any way. She was gorgeous, funny, and so genuine.

And he was cuddling with her, on a wall, in the desert.

He took a quick glance at her, her eyes filled with admiration for the scenery. The sunset illuminated sun kissed skin in such a way where it seemed like she was glowing, radiating energy. Her fingers felt soft, and her touch was warm. It made Light’s body burn.

Taking a breath, he leaned his own head on top of hers, and finally understood how Ghalib felt for Adilah.

**Author's Note:**

> everytime i feel like writing i prewrite chapters for Destiny now (My gina x light book check it out i update twice a week) but i havnt had a lot of time for oneshots!  
> Anyway, ive been LOVING Shadows of London! Priscilla is my GIRL. And honestly i cant choose between Edward and Vincent!  
> Also - im thinking about writing for stories other than magic lamp. I had ideas for Helen x Artemis or Apollo x Achilles shots, and the SoL have great potential as well. Would yall read that sorta stuff? Should i do requests? Let me know!


End file.
